Jellyfishing
Jellyfishing is a SpongeBob SquarePants episode from season one. In this episode, SpongeBob and Patrick take Squidward jellyfishing. Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Jellyfish (debut) *Queen Jellyfish (debut) *French Narrator Synopsis The episode begins with a jellyfish swimming bySpongeBob's House, where SpongeBob and Patrick then observe it through a massive telescope protruding from a window at SpongeBob's house. They then slide down ropes (causing them rope burn) and put their nets together, and SpongeBob puts on his glasses. They prepare for Jellyfishing like a pro, but then meet Squidward and ask him if he wants to join them. He says that he can't go with them because he's busy and goes bicycling instead. SpongeBob asks Squidward if he can join them next time. Squidward sarcastically says yes and goes off. Unfortunately, while he is bicycling, he has an accident involving a jellyfish and is ultimately left wheelchair bound. SpongeBob and Patrick decide that what Squidward needs is a "Best Day Ever". It begins at Squidward's house where Patrick offers Squidward some soup. (For whatever reason, the doctors put bandages all over Squidward's body, including his mouth). Patrick blows the hot soup onto Squidward's bandaged face several times before SpongeBob says that soup isn't a good idea. SpongeBob then suggests that some music would be good, and gets Squidward's clarinet. He blows a bad note before realizing that his lips are too dry, and goes throughb several disgusting motions of trying to wet his lips. Patrick soon violently takes the instrument away from SpongeBob, declaring music not to be a good thing for Squidward either. SpongeBob and Patrick then declare that a Jellyfishing expedition would be in order for the "Best Day Ever". When they arrive in Jellyfish Fields, SpongeBob tells Patrick to give a net to Squidward, while he finds "a good specimen". He (Patrick) explains that Squidward must, "firmly grasp net in your hand", but when Patrick fails to put a jellyfishing net in Squidward's cast covered hand he stabs it through Squidward's palm, much to his chagrin and pain. He is not into it at first, but when a jellyfish stings him, he goes after it for revenge. He manages to catch the jellyfish, and bangs his net triumphantly against a pink mass, but in doing so angers a queen jellyfish, who was the aforementioned pink mass. The queen jellyfish chases after him, attacking him with an extremely massive sting. The next day, SpongeBob and Patrick meet outside Squidward's house, and attempt to give a now life-support-bound Squidward the jellyfish that he caught the previous day. SpongeBob wonders if Squidward is still mad, and Squidward, who is still mad, according to Patrick and based on his actions, opens the jar and lets the jellyfish attack SpongeBob and Patrick, but not before the Jellyfish summons the Queen Jellyfish. As Squidward laughs, the Queen Jellyfish finds him and stings him, destroying his life-support. A completely blackened Squidward can only say, "Ow." Music •''' Leaf Blower - The Blue Hawaiians card '''‣ Aloha Oe - Hans Haider, Queen Lili'uokalani opening ‣''' The Grinder - Rolf Anton Krueger music '''‣ Merlin's Hill - Jennifer Jones and Patrick jellyfishing ‣''' The Tip Top Polka/The Cliff Polka - Chelmsford Folk Band asks Squidward if he wants to go with them '''‣ Hawaiian Link (a) - Richard Myhill rides off ‣''' Hawaiian Link (b) - Richard Myhill you kidding? We're his best friends." '''‣ Honolulu March - Hans Haider waiting for Squidward •''' You're Nice - Sage Guyton, Jeremy Wakefield home, Squidward!" '''‣ The Tip Top Polka/The Cliff Polka - Chelmsford Folk Band Fields ‣''' Nick's B Danube - Nicolas Carr Squidward how it's done '''• Chase Cue 1 - Sage Guyton, Jeremy Wakefield chasing a jellyfish ‣''' Menace from the Deep - Robert Cornford jellyfish wakes up '''‣ Dangerous A - Mladen Franko jellyfish chases Squidward •''' Seaweed - Steve Belfer next day '''‣ Old Hilo March - Kapono Beamer in jar ‣''' Menace from the Deep - Robert Cornford jellyfish returns '''‣ Hawaiian Link (a) - Richard Myhill "Ow." Release *This episode is available on DVD on Nautical Nonsense and Sponge Buddies, The Complete 1st Season, and The First 100 Episodes. Reception *As of October 29, 2013, The Internet Movie Database (IMDB) gives this episode a rating of 8/10 based on 143 ratings by users.[1] TV.com users give this episode a 8.6/10 based on 250 votes.[2] *"Jellyfishing" was ranked #40 during the Best Day Ever event on November 9–10, 2006. Trivia *SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward are all left handed in this episode. *This is not the first episode to feature a jellyfish, but it is the first to feature the sport of Jellyfishing. *Squidward rode off a cliff, causing an explosion. This was referenced in the season 3 episode, My Pretty Seahorse, when Squidward stated not to laugh at SpongeBob because of his previous karma, however he still rode off a cliff. *Patrick says "Merry Christmas!" possibly meaning Christmas Who? took place before this episode. *Netflix mistook the episode title for Jellyfish. *'Karma': Squidward releases the jellyfish from its jar to sting SpongeBob and Patrick. Cultural references *This episode uses music from the film Jaws. *SpongeBob and Patrick sing The Blue Danube. Errors *When Squidward leaves SpongeBob and Patrick on his bicycle, SpongeBob's house is missing. *At the beginning the sky is blue, but when SpongeBob and Patrick come out of the pineapple the sky is orange, and when they chase the jellyfish the sky is blue again. *When SpongeBob says, "Hey, Patrick." Patrick's mouth lip syncing to what SpongeBob was saying. *When SpongeBob and Patrick throw Squidward a Best Day Ever Party, SpongeBob is inside, but when Squidward leaves his house, SpongeBob is shown outside. *When Squidward was in his wheelchair, he needed a cast for each arm, but he was able to move them to slam his jellyfish against the bigger jellyfish. *Squidward's net switches between his hands. First it is in his right hand, then his left, then right again. This error happens again in Krabby Road. *When Squidward is on his wheel bed at the end of the episode, when he arrives to the scene he is facing his front door, however later on in the scene he is facing towards Patricks house when the big jellyfish zaps him. *When SpongeBob says "Hey, Squidward!" his mouth moves as if he were saying something else. References #^ IMDB rating #^ TV.com rating External links *Watch This Episode